


Endlessly Pours The Rain

by mvernet



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3-D printed gun, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon-Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Coda Season Nine Finale, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character Death in Chapter One and Three, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: What would be the worst case scenarios after season nine’s cliffhanger? Four canon-fantasies for the new season ten. Spoilers for, Hana mao ‘ole ka ua o Waianae, (Endlessly pours the rain of Waianae) season nine’s conclusion, but the season ten scenarios are pure fantasy.





	1. Scenario One: You see my tears in the rain

Daniel Williams Therapy Journal

I don’t understand exactly why I am in this part of the hospital. Or why the doctor wants me to write down what I remember. I know my head hurts. That must be the reason. I somehow hurt my head. I know it hurts like a son-of-a bitch when I try to piece together what happened that landed me in the hospital. And what’s with the rain? It never lets up. I thought it never rained in Hawaii. It doesn’t. It just pours.

Here’s another thing. Steve hasn’t been to see me. Neither has Grace, Eric, Rachel with Charlie in tow, or anyone else. The orderly, who reminds me of John Travolta in his Saturday Night Fever phase, keeps telling me the Commander will see me soon. I’m waiting. Waiting while they give me drugs that don’t help my headache. At least Steve smuggled Kona in to me.

Kona is a stuffed gorilla that Steve bought for Charlie. My boy’s getting a little old for snuggling with toy animals, but Kona has become more of a best friend for my boy. They have mighty adventures and Kona has a tendency to throw super ape fire balls at Charlie’s arch enemies while flying through the imaginary trees in Charlie’s room. Sounds like someone else I know.

I’m supposed to be writing what I remember. I was talking to Steve. I was so nervous. I opened with the lie about being in Jersey, and Steve gave me a face that he usually saves for those loved ones of his that betrayed him. Maybe he knocked my clock into next week. I must have deserved it if he did. But it’s all muzzy. 

I don’t think I got to the good part with Steve. Because the next thing I remember, I was on the floor outside Steve’s office holding Kona. He had sticky BBQ sauce all over him. Someone must have spilled the whole bottle of Sweet Baby Rays’ on the gorilla’s head. An adventure gone wrong I suppose. But no one would give me anything to clean him up with. Then they tried to take him away from me and throw him away. A perfectly good gorilla, imagine. It makes me furious that Charlie’s missing his gorilla, but he can’t sleep with him the way he is. I keep trying to smooth the caked sauce out of his fur. But I get so tired and lonely that I just hold onto him to keep him safe until I can return him.

I wonder if Steve is still mad at me for lying to him about going to Jersey. I wonder if that’s why he hasn’t been to see me. I have to explain to him that Rachel and I have both come to the same conclusion. I’m gay, always have been, and denying that to become a badass macho cop with a wife and kid was doomed from the start. I’m in love with Steve and I need to tell him that.

I hope he can forgive me.

~~H50~~

Steve sat in the Governor’s office nursing a cup of coffee that he could barely keep down. The Governor wanted a first hand account of what happened at Five-0 headquarters.

“Azra Hassan and her little boy Khalid came to my office supposedly to ask for forgiveness for the strike made against my SEAL team. She seemed sincere in wanting her son to learn that revenge is not the answer. I couldn’t say no to that, so I let her words lull me into a false sense of security. I was actually quite moved by it. Danny was in the room with me the whole time, backing me up silently. When I glanced at him I knew he wasn’t buying it, he kept his eye on the boy. You know how Danny is around kids. I could tell by the way he was holding himself that he was itching to call social services or take the boy home himself.”

Steve gazed into this cold, bitter coffee and steeled himself for speaking about what happened next.

“Take your time, Steve. I just want to help. I need to know what happened. Do… do you want a fresh cup?”

Steve managed a half smile and a shake of the head. He put the coffee mug down.

“No, thanks. I’ve been living off the stuff. It just gives me something to hang on to.”

“I understand. Can you continue?”

“Sure. Okay. Well, I followed Azra and Khalid out of my office, Danny was right behind me. I motioned to Jerry to have him get the two guards, who were in the reception area waiting to escort the woman and her son out of the building. Azra stopped and pulled a plastic gun out of her son's backpack. Danny yelled. “Gun!” I heard a shot, but Jerry had pushed me to the floor and covered me. I looked up to see Danny with the gun in his hand. He said, ‘Oh, God.’ Then Azra screamed.” 

“Khalid had been shot in the head. He died instantly.”

The Governor cleared his throat. “Danny didn’t fire the gun.”

“No, but he accidentally aimed it at the boy. In Danny’s mind he killed that boy. The guards came running and subdued Azra Hassan. She was hysterical and kept cursing Danny saying that he had killed her son. Jerry and I got to our feet as Danny dropped the gun and fell to the floor. He took little Khalid up in his arms. Danny was rocking the boy and speaking softly to him. When I got Danny to look at me, his eyes were glassy. He said, ‘Steve, Kona’s got some kinda goo all over him. Help me clean him up for Charlie.’”

Steve took a deep breath, fighting his tears. “Kona is a stuffed toy gorilla I gave to Danny’s son. Danny was holding Khalid and trying to clean him. Blood was all over his hands and shirt. When the paramedics got there they tried to take the boy from Danny, he wouldn’t let him go. They had to sedate him and take him to the hospital. He kept asking me to get him Kona. He had to keep Kona safe for Charlie.”

“I’m so sorry, Steve. What do the doctor’s say?”

Steve leaned back in his chair. “Well, he’s having his psych-eval now. I can’t see him yet. The preliminary diagnosis is severe PTSD. Danny has had bouts with that before, but he always was cleared for work. This time, I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

“When will they let you see him, Steve?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

~~H50~~

Steve was waiting in the family area for Danny to be escorted from his room. There were couches and club chairs, but Steve had chosen to sit at a table set up for casual dining. A Microwave, a coffee maker and snacks took up one third of the space. Aside from the barred windows and security door, it was a clean, cheery room with framed prints of beautiful Hawaiian scenes on the walls.

Steve stood as Danny entered, Kona clutched to his side. He embraced his partner and the gorilla and pulled them close, closing his eyes and resting his head on Danny’s shoulder. Danny hugged back just as hard patting and rubbing Steve’s back gently, like he was a fragile child.

“I missed you, babe,” Danny said softly. “I thought maybe you were mad and never wanted to see me again.”

Steve pulled back and searched Danny’s face. “Oh, Danno, no. I’m not mad at you. There… there’s a rule here. I couldn’t see you until the doctor gave the go ahead. And your kids aren’t allowed to visit. They didn’t tell you?”

“I guess, maybe I tuned them out. I got it into my head that you were mad at me. That Rachel was pissed and wouldn’t let me see the kids. I did something terrible, but I can’t remember what. I deserve to be left alone. I fucked up.”

Steve gently led Danny to the table and sat him down. He pulled a chair up next to him and took his hand that was resting on the table. 

“Don’t say that, Danno. I love you, buddy. We’ll get through this. You’re not alone.”

“Steve, everything is so fuzzy. I told you I didn’t go to Jersey. I hated telling you that. I was so fucking nervous, I couldn’t think straight. But I didn’t finish did I?”

Steve was told by Danny’s doctor not to force him to remember anything, since at this point it would lead to another episode. Steve just shrugged. “There… you were interrupted.” Steve touched Danny’s cheek and smoothed his hair back. Without Danny’s usual products taming it, it felt soft and looked a little wild.

“Take it easy, baby. You’ll soon be better and you can tell me then. You want a snack? Some coffee?”

Danny frowned and shook his head. He held Kona closer and rubbed his chin on the dark brown fur. “Please, let me tell you what I need to tell you Steve. Then if you leave me here to rot, I’ll understand.”

“Danny! I would never… okay. Okay. Okay. What did you want to tell me.”

Danny took a deep breath. “Rachel and I decided, uh, to remain friends. She helped me realize I was in love with someone else and needed to give that love a chance.”

Steve frowned, puzzled. He wondered if this was part of Danny’s delusion. “Who, Danny? Who are you in love with?”

Danny lifted his eyes and Steve gasped at what he saw there. “Me? Danno, me?”

“Yeah. I guess it just took the right guy to help me see what I’ve wanted all these years. A need Rachel or any other lady, wouldn’t be able to appease. It’s my own, uh, damn fault. I really did a number on myself. Forcing myself into what society said I should be.” Danny rubbed at his headache and petted Kona, expecting rejection he thought he deserved.

“Danny. Baby.” Steve leaned over and took Danny’s chin in his big hands and gently raised it. Right before he pressed his lips to Danny’s, he whispered, “I love you too, so much and for so long. I’ll never stop loving you, no matter what.”

The kiss was cautiously sensuous and both men tasted each others relieved tears. Steve dropped his hand onto Danny’s. It was still clinging to Kona. Danny looked up and smiled. Steve’s heart literally skipped a beat.

“Look, Steve. Kona’s all clean. You can take him with you. Tell Charlie and Gracie Danno loves them, okay?”

“You sure, baby? Charlie wants you to keep him until you feel better.”

“What do I need a stuffed toy for. I’m a big bad, gay cop with an Army SEAL as a partner.”

Steve chuckled at the old joke. “Navy, Danno.”

“Whatever. Hey, you made my headache go away with that amazing kiss.” Danny looked around at the institutional beige walls of the room. He frowned.

“Danny? What is it?”

“Steve. This, uh, this is the psych unit, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. It is.” Steve answered simply.

“I freaked out over something, didn’t I? PTSD?”

Steve took Danny’s hand again and kissed the palm. “Yeah. But don’t force the memory, Danno. You are doing so good. I’m so damn proud of you.” Steve pulled Danny into a hug again and felt him go limp.

“Listen to the rain, babe. It’s making me so tired. I… I need to lie down.”

Steve signaled the orderly, who looked a lot like John Travolta, to come get Danny. “Danno, you get some rest. I’ll be here this evening at six. I’ll take Kona to Charlie. Don’t you forget that I love you, baby. I’ll take you home soon.”

As Danny was led back to his room. Steve tucked Kona under his arm and went to find Danny’s doctor. Danny was no threat to himself or others. Danny would remember what happened in time and Steve would hold him together and convince Danny that Khalid’s death wasn’t his fault. Steve was determined to take his partner in all things home.


	2. Scenario Two: The rain falls on the just and unjust alike

Unnoticed in the Five-0 offices, the rain beat out a discordant tune on the roof, accompanying Azra Hassan’s song of hate.

Danny yelled, “Gun!”

Danny reached for the harmless looking, but extremely deadly plastic gun in Azra’s trembling hand.

At the same time, Jerry pushed Steve out of the way, protecting his boss, but leaving himself wide open. The shot echoed off the walls of Five-0 headquarters. A soft, surprised gasp came from Jerry as Danny exclaimed, “Oh, God.”

The big man looked down at the pattern of his brightly colored shirt. He frowned as a red stain crept across his chest. As he fell to the ground, barely missing Steve, Danny grabbed the gun and quickly pressed it into the belt on the small of his back. He grabbed Azra and got out his cuffs, Merandized her, while shouting orders to the guards who were waiting nearby.

Steve already had his shirt off and was pressing it to Jerry’s gunshot wound. Steve let out a breath he was holding when he realized the bullet went high and to the right missing Jerry’s heart and lungs. He needed to stop the bleeding and keep Jerry still and awake.

“Jerry. Jerry. What were you thinking? Come on, open your eyes. Jerry. Jerry!”

Steve heard in the background his enraged partner’s voice fim and loud, demanding a call down to Noelani, an ambulance, blankets and a first aid kit, interspersed with a top of the line, Jersey rant about idiot security people who don’t examine backpacks because of course a baby wouldn’t be able to get a gun permit. Forget about his insane terrorist mother who was as packing more than baby wipes in there.

“It was Mrs. Hassan with a 3-D printed plastic gun in the Commander’s office! Get a clue, you fucking schmucks!”

Jerry groaned beneath Steve’s hands. “Why’s Danny yelling so loud?”

“Hey, big guy. There you are. He’s a little upset. Doesn’t like his favorite people getting shot.”

Jerry opened his eyes wide. “Oh, God! I’ve been shot! That woman. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, because of you. Mahalo for saving my life. Remind me to yell at you later about keeping cover, okay? You’re gonna be alright, Jerry. The bullet missed your vital organs.” 

Jerry looked up at his Commander’s eyes and saw the concern there. “Just a scratch, huh?” Jerry moved a little to see where Steve’s hands were. Another moan came from deep in his throat.

“Oh, fuck, that hurts.”

“Don’t move Jerry. You are doing fine, brother.” A young and nervous security guard brought Steve a blanket and a first aid kit. Steve softly gave his own orders and soon Jerry had a pressure bandage pressed to his wound by firm strong hands as Steve wrapped him in a blanket and smoothed back Jerry’s hair. “That’s it Jerry you stay with me, brah.” 

Danny had moved on to screeching at the top of his lungs as the office filled with Palace security and HPD officers. 

“Can’t you people do anything right? We have a crisis here. You! Tweedle Numbnuts! You and your partner take her royal psycho into my office and secure her to the chair in there. Don’t leave her alone! Where is the boy?” 

Danny scanned the office. Glancing at Jerry and Steve with heartfelt concern before spotting the boy in a quiet corner nestled in the lap of a female officer.

“Good, at least someone has two brain cells firing. O’Day! Get the kid out of here. Call Sergeant Botu over at child services. Make sure the kid understands he’s not in trouble. Get him a stuffed animal something to hold on to, maybe some ice cream. Oh! For the love of God! Let her through! She’s the ME you knuckle dragging gorillas!”

Jerry smiled a little as Steve chuckled in relief. “Noelani's here, Jerry. You are doing great, man. I’m so proud of you.”

Noelani quickly and efficiently examined Jerry. “Everything looks hopeful, Jerry. I believe the bullet is lodged in your collarbone. The bleeding is under control. I’m starting an IV and a morphine drip. Just hold on a few minutes longer. We’ll have a nice head start on getting you comfortable and ready to transport to the hospital.” Noelani went to work and asked the young guard to help her as Steve kept Jerry still and distracted.

“Hey, heads-up, Jerry. Danny’s gonna blow. He must really love you.” Jerry relaxed a bit and letting the familiarity of Danny’s voice roll over him easing his pain. 

Danny threw his hands in the air and bellowed. “Crime scene people! We have an officer down here. You want this wounded warrior’s attacker to get away because there is too much stupid in the room contaminating the scene? Get the fuck out of here and guide the paramedics up before I shoot all your useless asses and do this coconut infected Island a favor!”

Jerry smiled. “Wounded warrior. I like that.”

“You’re my hero, Jer.” Steve said softly.

Danny waved the paramedics in. He helped them to lift the big man onto the gurney. Then Jerry reached for Danny’s hand. Danny took it and held it close then ran beside the gurney as it headed to the elevator. “Danny. Mahalo, man.”

“For what, Jerry? I didn’t get to the gun in time. I’m the reason you’re hurt.”

“Mahalo for caring so much. Danny? It wasn’t your fault. I walked her right into the Commander's office. We were all a little too complacent. The only fault is with Hassan believing revenge can ever bring peace to the soul. Can I ask a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Call Eric for me. He’s gonna freak. I want him to hear it from you.”

Danny was a little puzzled. “Sure, babe. Right away. Steve and I will meet you at the hospital. Noelani is riding with you. Okay?”

The elevator door closed and Danny slumped against the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment. A warm hand on his shoulder made him jump. It was Steve.

“You okay, Danny?”

“Oh, sure. It’s just that this was so stupid. It could have been avoided. I should have been more on the ball. Reacted faster. I was distracted. Steve, I have something to tell you and it can’t wait.”

“Danny. Really, it can. I want to be with Jerry before they take him to surgery. I’m a little pissed that you felt you had to lie to me, but I wish you and Rachel all the best. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

Danny shook his head and pulled Steve into a hug. “You idiot. I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Danny tilted his head up to look into Steve’s expressive hazel eyes that were as gray and stormy as the rain falling against the windows of the Palace. Danny pressed his lips to Steve’s and whispered, “I love you. Not Rachel, you. That way. All the ways.” He kissed Steve gently, until he moaned and responded in kind. Danny finally pulled away.

“I could have lost you today. Again. I could have lost you.”

Steve pulled Danny closer. “I’m fine, Danno. I’ll show you how fine tonight in bed, okay?”

“Steven. Jerry getting shot while saving your life from a crazy woman out for revenge is not a turn on for me, you freak.”

“I know Danno, I know. But listening to you rant at security was a major turn on for me. I could do you right now. Here in the hall. Danny, you were in top form, babe. Is your throat sore?”

Danny smiled and buried his face in Steve’s chest rubbing it there. “Maybe a little.”

“Let’s go to the hospital. I’ll find you a lozenge. By the way, I love you too.”

“Be still my heart, you romantic fool. But I will accept it. Okay. I promised Jerry I’d call Eric. I better do that first.”

Danny took out his phone, cleared his throat and dialed his nephew who was working at the forensics lab. Steve placed a hand back on his shoulder, rubbing gently, giving his partner in all things some much needed support and taking what he needed for himself after such a traumatic day.

//Forensics, Russo.//

//Eric. It’s your favorite uncle. You sound like such a professional.//

//Mahalo, Uncle D. I am a professional. Glad you finally acknowledged it. What can I do you for, my fine Detective?//

//Listen, babe. Jerry asked me to call you. He got injured on the job and he’s at Queens.//

//Injured? What the fuck, D? What happened?//

//A woman snuck a gun into the office. She tried to shoot Steve, but Jerry pushed him down. Unfortunately the bullet hit his collarbone. He’s gonna be fine, babe.//

//What? He’s been shot? Oh, God, Uncle Danny. I gotta go. I gotta get to him.//

//Hey! Hey! Eric. Calm down. What’s going on with you. I said he’ll be okay.//

//Fuck, Danny. You don’t understand. Jerry means a lot to me. A lot! And I’m fucking freaking out here.//

//You mean you two are together?//

//Yeah, Uncle. Since Halloween. I love him, and he loves me.//

//Uh, okay, Eric. Okay. That is wonderful news. Now, I’m coming to get you. Do not drive in the state of mind you're in. I’m telling you the truth, Eric. Jerry will need surgery, but Steve and Noelani took care of him at the scene and he’s gonna be okay. I’ll be there in ten, babe. I love you.//

//Okay, Uncle Danny. Thanks for understanding. I love you too.//

Steve raised an eyebrow. Danny grabbed his elbow and hit the elevator down button. 

“Never rains but it pours.”

“What, Danno?”

“Love. Must be in the raindrops.” 

~~H50~~

Eric sat by Jerry’s side as he struggled to wake up after surgery

“Wake up, babe. I got juicy gossip for you. Come on, Big Dog. I miss you.”

.“Ku’uipo?”

“Aw, yeah. I’m here, Jerry. Your ku’uipo. Open your eyes.”

Jerry blinked several times, then focused on Eric. He squeezed the hand holding his.

“Ku’uipo? You okay?”

“I’m fine.You’re gonna be fine too, babe. The bullet broke your collarbone, but that’s all. You saved Steve’s life. I’m real proud of you, Big Dog. But next time let someone else have a turn at playing superhero and take one for the team, huh? I can’t lose you.”

“I’m sorry, Eric. I had too. Steve would have died. His body can’t take much more trauma.”

“Oh, no. I am pretending I did not hear you say you sacrificed yourself with aforethought. Bad enough if you did it because you are a freakishly brave and selfless person. I on the other hand am very selfish when it comes to you. I want you around for a long time, you hear me?”

Jerry chuckled softly.

“What is funny?”

“You rant as well as your uncle. I’m a lucky man.”

Eric gave a little pout, then shrugged. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Eric leaned in and kissed his lover. “I love you, you big goofball. Don’t you fucking ever scare me like that again. Oh! Have I got the scoop. Uncle D and Steve finally got together. Nine fucking years it took.”

”Hana mao ‘ole ka ua o Five-0.” Jerry said as he fell into a healing sleep.


	3. Scenario Three: Do not fret if the rain falls, my umbrella is built for two

Jerry was staring out the windows at the Palace, giving his eyes a rest from the computer screen. It had just started to rain. Jerry smiled, he loved the sound of rain beating against the old windows. He absently wondered what was going on inside the Commander’s office. He had gotten the gist, Azra Hassan wanted to teach her son a life lesson by apologizing to Steve. Jerry felt a funny tingle in his gut. Danny had been acting strangely subdued before Hassan arrived. And Jerry was sure he heard Steve accuse him of lying. Something wasn't right and Jerry felt on edge. The tingle grew more intense.

“Maybe I’ve developed a spidey sense. Only more like a McDanno sense.”

“Uncle Jerry! Aloha!”

“Aloha, Flash!” Jerry swiveled on the spot and caught up young Charlie Williams in his arms. He lifted him easily and gave him a little jiggle, balancing him on a hip. Charlie hugged the big man around his neck. Jerry was sure Danny must have been just as demonstrative as a child. The angelic boy certainly didn’t take after his cold bitch of a mother. Jerry smiled brightly as said bitch entered the office.

“Aloha. Detective Williams is in a meeting. Please, help yourself to some coffee. I think there are some malasadas left.”

“Thank you, Jerry. Will they be long do you think?”

“I don’t think so.” Jerry didn’t want to give out any information.

“Jerry? Can I play a game on the big computer?” He looked at his mother and added, “Please?”

Jerry had set up the big screen with a LEGO video game for when Charlie stopped by to keep inquisitive eyes from viewing larger than life scary looking felons and crime scenes. With a click, the game filled the screen. Jerry pulled up a chair for Charlie to stand on, as Rachel smiled benignly at them both and set off to look for the PG Tips tea bags she knew Danny kept for Grace’s visits to headquarters. 

The door to Steve’s office opened and Azra Hassan and her son exited followed closely by Steve and Danny.

Rachel nodded at the two security guards who were helping themselves to donuts as they waited to escort the Commander’s guests out of the building. Rachel took her tea and bobbed the teabag up and down, watching as her ex moved behind a strange woman and little boy. She tried to catch his eye, but from his downcast expression she knew his conversation with Steve either went badly, or didn’t happen yet. She selfishly hoped they hadn’t talked. She wanted to be there when Danny told Steve that he had decided not to reunite with Rachel but to remain friends. It became clear to Danny after what happened to Grace, that Steve had won his heart. Rachel had lost the battle but had not lost the war. She was hoping that Steve’s insecurities would surface and he would throw a fit about Danny lying to him. Then Rachel could pick up the pieces. After all, that was why she forcred Danny to lie about going to Jersey. She was good with lies.

Steve circled the two guests, ready to hand out some orders. Charlie was grabbed up in strong arms before he could run to his Uncle Steve and interrupt. The boy settled in the big man’s hold, knowing he needed to be quiet until Uncle Steve was done being Commander Steve.

What happened next would change everything.

Danny yelled, “Gun!”

Steve immediately dropped to the floor, it was as if Danny’s voice had moved him physically out of the way of a bullet. Jerry twisted and turned Charlie away, cradling his head in his hands and hitting the floor using his body to shield the boy. He reached over and pulled Steve towards him too, as a shot rang out.

Danny had grabbed at the gun. Twisting it out of Azra’s hand. But she fired just as Danny’s fingertips touched her skin. The shot missed Steve, Jerry and Charlie, but had found another victim. 

Danny watched in horror as tea and blood flew through the air and Rachel’s head rolled back and she fell to the floor like a puppet whose strings were cut. The bullet had hit her heart. 

~~0~~

The rain fell on the English countryside. Most of the mourners had left to congregate at the wake at Cohan’s Pub. The uncharacteristically subdued group from Hawaii shivered under black umbrellas as they watched the pristine white roses on Rachel’s casket collect raindrops only to shed them as the brisk wind shook the petals.

Amanda, Rachel’s mother, had insisted that her daughter be buried beneath the good English soil that nurtured her. Danny knew it was a power play, but he was done with fighting with Rachel’s relatives. The kids didn’t care. They were devastated and it didn’t matter where they grieved as long as someone who loved them was with them.

Danny’s parents and sisters opted to come to Hawaii instead of England after the funeral when they could be the most help to the kids. The beautiful grave blanket and flown in Hawaiian flowers filling the tiny stone church were a testament to how much the Jersey side of the family and his Hawaiian ohana wanted to offer support.

Steve was wrapped around Grace, shielding her with his umbrella and kissing her head repeatedly. Jerry held Charlie and rocked gently as Eric held the big man firmly around the waist and held an umbrella for all three of them. Charlie clung to Jerry as he had when his mother had died. When Jerry realized what had happened, he buried the boys face against his chest and refused to let Charlie see his mother, despite his piteous cries. Jerry secluded him in Danny’s office, until Danny came to check on him. Charlie had been hanging on to Jerry ever since and Jerry had more or less taken on the roll of his babysitter and giant Teddy bear.

Danny stood slightly away from the group talking quietly to Stan, who repeatedly glanced at the boy who was once his son, but who didn’t recognize him any more. Stan shook Danny’s hand, and stepped away, taking Danny’s rain protection with him.

Danny walked over to the grave. looked down, then looked up, blinking against the water falling from the sky and the tears falling from his eyes.

“Rachel?” He wiped at his face and continued. “This feels so wrong. It should have been me. I can’t figure out how you could possibly be dead before me, ya know? My job was supposed to kill me, not you. I’m so sorry, baby. So very sorry. I’m glad we had that weekend to talk things out. Thanks for giving Steve and me your blessing. It means a lot, even if nothing happens. I’m so happy that we parted as friends, because I really loved you, Rach. I won’t let Charlie forget you.”

Danny hung his head and covered his face. He sobbed into his hands. Suddenly the rain stopped falling on him and a warm, strong arm pulled him close.

“Amanda’s limo driver came for Grace and Charlie. Eric and Jerry went with them. They are heading back to the Inn to eat and get the kids settled down for the night. I got the rental. You wanna go to the wake for a while? I think maybe you should have a drink. You’re shivering.”

“Yeah. Uh, okay, Steve. I’m done here. I should show my face at the pub. Hey! Maybe we should start a bar fight. That might make me feel better.”

Steve chuckled. “Whatever you need, Danno.”

~~H50~~

Danny was feeling a little better. The pub had a roaring fire, and Steve had maneuvered Danny to the best table by the hearth. It was a typical wake, laughter, singing, rude jokes, and tears filled the quaint, cozy room. When the tears flowed, the whiskey followed and Steve was having a hard time keeping count of the shots Danny drank with Rachel’s uncles, cousins and friends of the family. 

Steve nursed a dark beer and the congenial bartender recognized that Steve was in charge of the grieving husband. The man made sure their plates were always filled with tidbits from the buffet, just enough food to counter Danny’s heavy drinking and brought Steve a fresh draft often, whisking away glasses that Steve had only taken a few sips from.

“Steven. I need to… to tell you somethin’ I never got to tell… tell you before Rach was…” Danny paused and downed another shot. Steve looked at the barkeep, shook his head and tapped his beer glass.

“Danny. I was a little miffed at you for lying to me. But I’m here for you, buddy. Don’t worry about it.”

“Miffed? Miffed? That was unforgivable in your book, I know, babe. Another loved one’s betrayal. But you took it wrong. I didn’t want to lie to you, but I had to keep a promise to Rachel. She made me promise. I… I’m not sure why. I… I musta forgot why. Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter.” Danny shook his head and sipped at a pint that had magically appeared in front of him. It was light, cool and refreshing after so many shots. 

“Danny have some more of these cracker things. They are pretty tasty.” Steve put a half a water cracker covered with some sort of cream cheese spread in Danny’s mouth. He chewed and hummed happily.

“Mahalo, babe. Oh! See there?” Danny raised a finger and waved it. “Here I am in jolly old England and I’m speaking Hawaiian. That means something, Steve. Right?”

“Right, Danno. Whatever you say.”

“It was meant to be, babe.”

“What was?”

“Huh? Oh, when Rachel and I had our weekend not in Jersey, we decided on some things. We have her…”

Danny put his head down on his arm and began to cry. Steve pulled his chair close and rubbed his back.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. You loved her so much I know, baby. I’ll take care of you. Just let it out.” Steve glanced around and received many nods of approval from family and friends who grew misty eyed themselves. Rachel’s oldest uncle leaned in and handed Steve a blue striped linen handkerchief. It reminded Steve his favorite of Danny’s button down shirts.

“The whiskey does that to even the strongest of us. Let him have his cry and take him to his bed, son. You are a good friend.”

Steve suddenly realised what a good thing a wake was. “Danny?”

Danny looked up bleary eyed. Steve wiped the tears from his cheeks with the hankie. “Danny? You wanna go home now?”

Danny nodded and tried to stand. Steve was ready and caught him. Several big cousins were immediately by Danny’s side, Taking him gently from Steve’s arms and crooning softly to him. Steve went to the bar and reached for his wallet, but the barkeep said, “Put that away. Your money is no good here, Yank. Take good care of the grievin’ one. God bless and keep you and yours, son.”

Steve nodded, feeling truly grateful. “Mahalo. Aloha, mate.”

Laughter and cries of, “Aloha, Yank.” followed him out to his car. He opened the doors and the cousins poured Danny into the passenger seat. His head was patted and Danny waved and repeated, mahalo over and over, to the great amusement of all.

“Danno, I think maybe we should take a little drive then stop for coffee or tea, before we go back to the Inn.”

‘

“Okay, but I gotta call the kids.” Danny fumbled for his phone.

“I got it, Danno.”

//Eric?//

//Hey, Steve. How’s Uncle D?//

//Starting to sober up. I’m going to stop for tea before we head back.//

//Yeah. I bet you got your hands full. Tell him the kids are fine. Including the big kid. Fed and watered and tucked up in bed. Charlie is sleeping on top of Jerry. The kid looks like a Pokemon Master who captured a Snorlax.//

//Don’t knock the Snorlax. It has a unique power of being the heaviest Pokemon, almost impossible to move while defending a gym.//

//I’ll take your word for it. Don’t worry about a thing. Love ya, brah.//

//Love you too, buddy.//

Danny started to laugh. “You, my friend, have been spending way too much time playing Pokemon Go.”

“Hey. Charlie likes it. And it’s good exercise.”

Danny laughed some more then leaned over and kissed Steve. “You are so beautiful, ku’uipo.”

“Danny? You just called me sweetheart and kissed me.”

“I know, ku’uipo. I told you, We have Rachel’s blessing.”

“Danno. Did I miss something here?”

“What? You need a recap? Rachel and I talked. I love you, not her. She gave us her blessing… Oh, shit, Steve. You never said yes. Steve? Oh, no. Oh, fuck. You don’t love me that way! I fucked up so bad.”

Danny began to cry again. Steve was highly confused but held on to him and puzzled through what Danny had said.

“Danny? You mean you love me all the way and chose me over Rachel?”

Danny sniffed and nodded against Steve’s chest.

“And… and she gave us her blessing?”

Danny nodded again.

“Danny, baby. I love you too. That way. All the ways. Forever.”

Steve lifted Danny’s chin and kissed him. The taste of salty tears flavored their kiss this time. But it held a promise of great joy to come.


	4. Scenario Four: No one on earth can stop a drop of rain

Danny glanced at the set of Steve’s shoulders as he escorted Azra Hassan and her son Khalid out of his office. Danny could tell Steve was fighting an inner battle with his emotions. He had just sent Joe White’s remains to be scattered over the white beaches of VietNam, washed by time and cleansing rain. For any man, that should have been enough emotional turmoil for one day. But Danny had added to the weight on those squared shoulders by admitting he lied to his best friend and partner about his emergency trip to Jersey. Danny knew Steve felt betrayed, and it didn’t help that he was interrupted in his explanation by this woman who brought along enough emotional baggage to bury the stoic Commander’s entire body.

Steve stopped and turned to say farewell to the woman who was essentially responsible for Joe’s death. He could almost hear Joe’s laugh at the irony and waste of it all. Suddenly Azra grabbed something from her little boy’s backpack.

Danny yelled, “Gun!”

Steve hit the floor as Jerry instinctively pushed him down and covered him with his body.

The first shot echoed in the enclosed space. Steve grunted. Jerry started yelling for the guards lingering in the hall.

Danny reached for the plastic weapon, but Khalid, screaming for his mother and beating his little fists against Danny’s leg, got in his way. It was impossible for Danny Williams to harm a child by pushing him aside. Danny managed to grab onto Azra’s wrist and tried to pry her fingers from the gun. Just before she released her hold, she snarled like a lioness and fired again. Danny felt the bullet entering his abdomen, right where his scar from the liver donation was hidden by his crisp shirt and furry blond hair.

“Oh, God,” he said as his shirt blossomed in red. He fell backwards, hitting a wall and sliding down to the floor. Danny, unable to do more than breath in and out, clutched at his wound never letting go of the gun that began to drip with blood. He closed his eyes. He listened to the chaos. He heard shouts, hurried footsteps scuffing against the floor, Azra’s hateful curses, Jerry’s voice deep, passionate, resonating authority and a little boy’s cries for his momma. 

What he didn’t hear made hot tears come to his eyes. He didn’t hear Steve’s voice.

~~H50~~

Eric spotted Jerry pacing the white tiled hallway outside the emergency treatment rooms at Queens.

“Jerry!”

Jerry opened his arms as his lover of three months ran to him. Eric was pale, white knuckled with fright from his frantic drive to the hospital. He held fast to the big man.

“Jerry? You okay? What the hell happened? Where is Uncle D and Steve?”

“I’m fine, ku’uipo. Well, not exactly fine, but not hurt like… Eric, they were both shot. By the Commander’s visitor. She smuggled in a 3-D printed pistol in her son’s backpack.”

“Oh, God! Are they…”

“Oh, nononono! Steve was grazed on the arm. He’s in room three getting stitches. Danny… Danny is in surgery. He was shot in the liver, Eric.”

“The liver? But… but he can’t… I mean… he doesn’t have a whole liver, he gave it to Steve. What did they say? Is he gonna…”

Jerry took Eric by the arm and helped him sit down. “Eric, the doctor said his chances are not good. That we should be prepared…”

Just then Steve strutted out of the exam room. One sleeve was torn completely off and his shirt was stained with blood. Thick white gauze was wrapped around his upper left arm. His tattoo flexed defiantly as he instinctively held his arm to his side.

Jerry stood and went to give him a hug, but Steve stepped away. He patted Jerry’s cheek instead. “Mahalo, brother. You saved my life. I’m so proud of you, man.”

Steve glanced at Eric then back at Jerry. “Danny?”

“In surgery. He was shot in the liver, Steve. They… they don’t think he’s gonna… survive.”

Steve hung his head as Eric began to cry. Jerry rubbed Eric’s back as his own eyes filled. 

“Steve, we should head up there. Do you want some coffee? Do you need a prescription filled or anything?”

Steve looked up. His eyes were dry. His voice cold and heartless. “I’ve had enough. I’m heading home, Jer. You should call someone who gives a fuck. Try Rachel I’m sure she does.”

Steve squared his shoulders and walked away towards the exit.

Eric stood, tears streaming down his face, hands clenched at his side.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked Jerry, who shook his head, his eyes wide with astonishment.

He called out loudly after the retreating figure.”What the fuck, McGarrett?”

~~H50~~

Steve sat in his favorite chair overlooking the ocean. It was hard to tell whether the wetness on Steve’s face was rain or tears. Two beer bottles stood like soldiers in the sand by his side. He kicked at them and they feel over as if they were shot.

“Dead sailors, Danny. I call them dead sailors not dead soldiers. Navy, Danno. Navy. When you gonna get it right?”

The Danno who lived in his head was silent. That was a first. Danno in his head always had something to say. Something critical when he was out of line. Something soothing when he was hurting. Something incredibly sexy when he and his right hand were alone in bed.

“Et tu, Danno? Yeah, I know some famous quotes. You had to betray me too and with the ex? How stupid is that? Why’d you lie, Danno? Like I didn’t already know I was losing you? Do you see a Steve’s restaurant on the Island? Have you come to me with a new even more insane retirement plan? I thought maybe at the hospital, with Grace. I thought maybe you’d come to me then and share my bed and my life. Why did you choose that lying bitch over me?”

He took another long drink of his beer. In his peripheral vision he saw a figure carrying an umbrella, out of place on his beach, but posing no immediate threat. He held tightly to his bottle. When the figure was close enough he took a deep breath.

“So he’s gone then,” he exhaled.

Rachel wrapped her sweater close around her.

“No, Steve. He wants to see you. I’ve come to collect you. I believe he may shoot you in the face for being an idiot if you don’t go to him. His words, not mine.”

Steve fought the fluttering in his chest and the small smile teasing at his mouth. He was so sure Danny was already dead. Why else would he stop talking in his head. Unless Danny was incoherently pissed at him, he never shut up. 

“Oh. Oh, shit! Danny’s alive and pissed. I’ve fucked up, haven’t I?”

“I would say so, Commander, though not in those words. First of all, I am the one who asked Danny to tell you he was going to New Jersey.”

“You mean lie to me. His best friend and his Immediate Superior. Who verbally gave the okay for the emergency leave.”

“Steve, please. I’ve had a horrendous day. I don’t need another petulant manchild throwing a snit-fit.”

“Okay. Okay, Rachel. Go on.”

“Thank you. This past weekend Danny confided in me that although he has forgiven me and wants to continue our platonic relationship, he no longer loves me in a romantic way. He loves you, Steve. I’ve always known he had some past experiences with men. Danny is nothing if not honest. He can be infuriatingly hardheaded but he bears his heart to those he loves. He held back with you because of me and the children. He wants you, Steve. He wants to marry you and in this way, give you the children and the life you once told him you wanted. Our children already love you like a father. For all our sake, I’m willing to share. Go to him, Steve. Talk to him before it’s too late.”

Steve hand began to tremble. He jumped up and knocked his longboard to the sand. “Too late? Rachel how bad is it?” 

“Danny was shot in the liver. His surgeon is waiting for you, Steve. You do still have Danny’s medical proxy and he needs to talk to you. I’ll let him explain the prognosis.”

Steve’s eyes opened wide. “I… I… Oh, God, Danny. What have I done?” 

Rachel tidied the wisps of hair the wet wind was blowing in her face. She watched as Steve ran through the house and out to his car. She felt a slight twinge of remorse for scaring Steve so badly, when she heard him peel out of the driveway and hit the sirens and lights. She shrugged it off. He deserved it for leaving her alone in the hospital to deal with her frantic ex.

Steve broke his old record for getting to the hospital when Danny was hurt. He had been mentally kicking himself the whole drive over for being such a drama queen. Danny hadn’t betrayed him. He loved him. It was always tricky working things out with the ex and the new…”

“Boyfriend?” Steve’s heart started to do funny flippy things in his chest as he parked his truck in the emergency area. “Danno, that sounds so good. Please hang on.”

Danny’s surgeon, Doctor Nee, was waiting for Steve outside the ICU. The smiling doctor ushered him into a consultation room and waved a hand to have him sit down across the table from him.

“I’m so glad you finally arrived, Commander. Detective Williams is certainly a handful. We nearly had to restrain him when he woke up after surgery, he insisted he needed to see you right away.”

“I’m so sorry. I… I had something to attend to.”

“No problem. You are here now. I’m going to write a paper on this surgery. It was a once in a lifetime occurrence.”

Steve was rapidly becoming annoyed at the doctor’s cheerful attitude. Write a paper about his Danno getting shot and dying?

“Doctor. Please, just tell me how long does he have?”

The doctor’s smile finally dimmed. “Well, I would say… three days maybe four just to be safe.”

Steve dropped his head and buried his face in his hands.

“Commander? What’s wrong? You seem upset. Is your wound causing you pain?”

Steve lifted his head and glared at the doctor he gritted out, “The man I love has got three days to live and you think I shouldn’t be upset? What kind of insane quack are you?”

“Days to live? Commander, I meant days until he can go home. Didn’t Rachel tell you what happened?”

Steve snarled. “No. What happened?”

The doctor smiled again. “A miracle! A medical miracle. Danny was shot in the liver. At first I honestly thought he would never make it. And given that he had already donated part of his liver, well let’s just say it was unlikely he could survive. However when I opened him up, we found the bullet right away. It was safely lodged in an oddly formed calcium deposit. This kind of material usually causes blockage of the bile ducts, a serious complication of liver donation. Danny’s liver had regenerated almost to its original size before he donated his liver to you. But not quite. The regenerated liver formed a sort of calcium border in the empty areas where the liver used to be. The bullet hit one of these areas and lodged there.”

Steve looked at the doctor in amazement. 

“So… so, Danny’s okay?”

“Yes! There wasn’t any damage to the liver or any other organ. There wasn’t even any internal bleeding. We removed the bullet and sutured the entry wound. It was like he was bulletproof!”

Steve stood up and smiled. “So you could say that because Danny’s liver regenerated in an unusual way, donating his liver to me saved his life. I saved his life!”

The doctor smirked and nodded slowly. “You could say that. Now, why don’t you check in on our miracle, Commander. I’ll be along shortly.”

Steve pressed his hand to the glass wall outside on ICU watching his partner. Danny had his eyes closed but he was lacking the sickly gray pallor, that a stay in the hospital usually entailed. 

Love for this man blossomed in his heart. Steve for once allowed himself to love freely and completely and for once he wasn’t afraid. This was Danny. His partner, friend, confidant, drinking buddy and his life. Steve was anxious to add a few more things to that list. Lover, husband, co-parent, companion in his old age. But first he had to talk to the man.

Steve entered the quiet room, relishing the sound of his partner's steady heartbeat coming from the blinking monitor.

“Danny? Danno you awake?”

Danny snuffled and blinked. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and focused on Steve. He raised his hands.

“What the _hell _is the matter with you, Steven?” Danny shouted, waving his arms and setting off alarms.

Steve crossed his arms, rocked on his heels and grinned.

”Hana mao ‘ole ka ua o Daniel Williams.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what will really happen? Please, let me know your favorite scenario. Mahalo for reading and Aloha!


End file.
